This Can't Be Love
by BellatrixBellatrixBellatrix
Summary: I know, stupid title. The story is better, or at least I think it is. This is just a series I was thinking of writing. It's about a girl who's friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and she ends up falling for Draco, slowly yet surely.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hello everyone! I know I haven't uploaded anything in a while and I'm sorry. Here's a new series I've been thinking of writing. Please, please, please, tell me what you think of it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. **

Rebecca Williams, a girl of fourteen with brown hair and brown eyes, walked along the dimly lit trail towards the Quidditch World Cup. She walked next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts. The distant sound of laughter, shouts, and singing was audible throughout the area. Rebecca turned to look a Harry, a grin on his face. She smiled slightly to herself and continued to walk until they reached the golden walls that surrounded the field.

"Top box." said the witch who had checked their tickets. "Go straight up, as high as you can go.' she said, gesturing towards the top.

Rebecca gulped. She looked up towards the highest point with a fearful expression, her fear of heights showing through her face. "U-up there?" she asked, pointing upwards.

"What's wrong Becca?" Harry asked. "Afraid of a little height?"

"What? No of course not. Why would I be scared of heights? That's silly." Rebecca said, putting on a brave face. She followed Mr. Weasley up the purple carpeted steps. "Don't look down, don't look down." she repeated to herself. "Crap, I looked down." she said, as she looked at the wide field below them.

"Watch your language." Mr. Weasley said to her as they scooted into their row of seats.

"What? Ron says bloody hell all the time but he never gets into any trouble." Rebecca said, but no one could hear her over the sound of the witches and wizards around them, talking excitedly amongst themselves.

As Rebecca sat in her seat, she could hear Harry say "Dobby?" She turned in her seat to see what she assumed to be a house-elf. She had never actually seen one before so it looked odd, what with its large eyes and long ears. The house elf began to talk in a high, squeaky voice. Rebecca turned back to look at the field, not really wanting to listen to what that elf had to say. She watched the giant blackboard, with its words flashing across it. It was really rather amazing to her.

She began to watch the words as more people began to fill into the seats around them, Cornelius Fudge being one of them. She hadn't really been paying attention to what any of them were saying until she heard, "Ah and here's Lucius."

Rebecca turned around quickly along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and a woman who looked as though she was his mother, walked to their seats. As Cornelius Fudge introduced Lucius, and Lucius in turn introduced his wife, Narcissa, Draco's silver eyes scanned Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca. His eyes stopped at Rebecca who scowled at him. He smirked at her and sat down. She rolled her eyes and turned to look at the game that was beginning to start.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Like I said before, please tell me what you think of it. Just don't write, 'It's stupid, I hate it'. Please tell me what I did wrong and what I could do to improve it)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine!**

Rebecca awoke to the sound of screams and footsteps running past them. "What's wrong?" she asked Hermione and Ginny, who both had scared expressions on their faces. Hermione opened her mouth as so to speak but closed it after not being able to get a word out. Rebecca sat up and got off of her bed. She grabbed a coat as Hermione and Ginny hurriedly walked out of the tent. Rebecca walked out of the tent after them and saw Ron, staring up at the sky. She turned her head upwards and could see the distant shapes of four people, most likely the muggles, floating around.

Mr. Weasley shouted words Rebecca couldn't hear over the loud noise being made by the yelling people. Suddenly, Fred grabbed Ginny's hand and everyone began to follow him. Rebecca ran after them into the forest. She did not want to turn back and look up at the muggles floating around in mid-air. She jumped slightly when she heard Ron yell out in pain.

"I tripped over a tree root." Ron grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I assume it would be hard not to, what with those feet." a voice said from behind them. The four turned around to see Draco, leaning against a tree. "Don't mind me. You guys should just run along, you wouldn't want her to be found." Draco said, nodding his head towards Hermione.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, rather defensively.

"They're after muggles." Draco said simply.

"In case you haven't noticed, Hermione happens to be a witch." Harry said.

"What's the difference between a muggle and a mudblood?" Draco said with a smirk, knowing it would anger them.

Draco thought right, for Ron stepped forward. "You watch your mouth." Ron yelled at him, beginning to bring out his wand.

"Stop Ron." Hermione said to Ron, pulling him back. "He's not worth it. Let's go.' she said, turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Oi! Williams!" Draco called out, referring to Rebecca.

She turned around. "What do you want?" she asked him. He gestured for her to walk over to him. She started to, but stopped as Hermione put a hand on her shoulder.

"We're supposed to stay together." Hermione said to her. "I don't think it's very wise if you just walk over to him. Who knows what he'll do to you?"

Rebecca shook her hand off. "It's okay." she said. "I'll be able to handle it. You guys just keep walking. I'll catch up soon." Hermione shook her head but turned around and began to walk. Rebecca then turned back to Draco. "Now," she said, "what do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you don't get your pretty little head into trouble." he said with a smirk.

"When do I ever get into trouble?" she asked.

"Well, you hang around with Potter, so I'd say about everyday." Draco said.

Rebecca scowled at him. "Since when do you even care?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I don't care, maybe I do." he said. "You decide."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I don't have time this." she said as she turned around and began to walk away. She walked a short distance before she tripped over the same tree root Ron had tripped over. She stood up quickly. Draco chuckled which made Rebecca blush a deep red. "You didn't see that." she said, not turning back to look at him as she began to walk towards the direction that Ron, Hermione, and Harry had walked off to.

When she finally caught up to them, they were walking back with Mr. Weasley. "What happened?" she asked. Hermione looked up at her, a rather nervous expression on her face.

"Someone conjured the Dark Mark." Hermione said in a whisper.

"The what?" Rebecca asked. She had never heard of the Dark Mark before, but the word dark made it seem very bad.

"It's You-Know-Who's sign." Hermione said. "We don't know who conjured it. All we found was Mr. Crouch's elf, Winky, holding Harry's wand. The last spell his wand preformed was Morsmorde, the spell for the dark mark. But enough about that." Hermione said in a much lighter tone. "Why did you take so long? What did Draco want?"

Rebecca wanted to continue talking about the dark mark, but decided to leave it till later. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak but closed it as they walked towards the tent. "I'll tell you later." Rebecca mouthed to Hermione as they walked into the tent.

_**Later**_

As Hermione and Rebecca got into their beds, Rebecca propped herself up on one shoulder and turned to look at Hermione. "So, you still want to know what happened between Draco and me?" she asked. Hermione nodded her head vigorously. "Well," Rebecca said, "he said he wanted to make sure I didn't get my 'pretty little head in trouble'." she said, putting air quotes around the phrase, pretty little head.

"Why would he even care?" Hermione asked, a thought ful expression on her face. Draco didn't seem to care about anyone, including his so called friends.

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows what goes through his mind?" she said. "It's been a long day. I'm going to go to sleep now." she said with a yawn. "'Night."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N Sorry i took so long to update. This was a longer chapter than the rest and what with homework and school, i didn't have much time to type it. Like before, please review, teliing me what you think of it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

"Why can't these carriages go any faster?" Rebecca grumbled angrily to herself, shivering in her seat. It had been a week or so since the events at the Quiddicth World Cup and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca were back at Hogwarts. The rain was beating down heavily around them as they got closer towards the castle.

"You won't have to wait much longer." Hermione said, shivering, yet smiling. The carriage had come to a stop and they quickly jumped off of it wand ran towards the inside of Hogwarts. They continued to run as they were inside of Hogwarts, however Rebecca walked. She was rather clumsy, and the wet floor combined with her clumsiness was not good. Rebecca could hear a splash of water and what sounded like Ron, screaming out in anger, She began to hurry up towards the Entrance Hall.

"What happe-" Rebecca began to say, but she stopped halfway. She had ran towards the Entrance Hall, which resulted in her beginning to fall. "Whoa, whoa." she called out, reaching for something to steady herself. However, nothing was nearby, so she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked, hearing the fall and turning to look at Rebecca.

Rebecca nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm okay." she said, starting to stand up. However, she spoke to soon, for at that moment, Peeves flew overhead and dropped one of his large, red water balloons on her head. She balled her hands into fists and closed her eyes as the water trickled down her neck. Rebecca slowly took her hands out of fists and opened her eyes. She reached out her arm and pulled on Hermione to stand up.

"PEEVES!" called out an angry Professor McGonagall who came running into the Entrance Hall. As she ran into the Entrance Hall, skidding slightly on the wet floor, she grabbed Hermione so as not to fall. As McGonagall shouted at Peeves, who continued to throw his water balloons at the nearby students, Rebecca groaned as she looked down at the state she was in.

"Ugh, I'm soaking wet." she said. She hurried into the Great Hall, pushing her wet hair out of her face, slipping and sliding all the way. Rebecca had to grab onto Hermione a few times so she wouldn't fall again. "Stupid Peeves." Rebecca muttered to herself after she had almost fallen again. As soon as Rebecca walked into the Great Hall, the warmness engulfed her along with the chattering of students. She walked along with her friends towards the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione. Nearly Headless Nick floated over to them.

"Good evening." he said, smiling at the four of them.

"Says who?" Harry asked as he took of his shoes and emptied the water in them. "I hope they hurry up with the sorting. I'm starving." "Hi Harry!" called out a rather energetic voice. Rebecca recognized the voice instantly. It belonged to Colin Creevey, a third year who was rather obsessed with Harry, always trying to talk to him. "My brother Dennis is starting this year" Colin said. "I hope he's in Gryffindor." he said before walking away.

Harry then turned back to them and began to talk. Rebecca drummed her fingers on the table as she looked around the Great Hall at the many students talking amongst themselves. She looked over towards the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, the students at the table talking to each other about one thing or another. Her head turned towards the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco turned in her direction, apparently feeling her stare, and winked at her before turning back towards Crabbe and Goyle, a smirk appearing on his face. Rebecca scowled at him before turning back to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall opened and the incessant chattering stopped. In walked Professor McGonagall, a long line of first years following her towards the front of the Great Hall. All of the first years were soaking wet and shivering from coldness, nervousness, or a combination of the two. McGonagall placed the three-legged stool on the floor and the old, worn-out hat that Rebecca had seen many times before on the stool. Everyone stared at the hat as the silence stretched out. The hat finally opened what Rebecca considered its mouth and began to sing.

_A thousand years ago or more_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well know:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen, _

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive did divide_

_Their favorites from the throng,_

_Et how to puck the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

'_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong_

Rebecca clapped along with the other students as the hat completed its song. Professor McGonagall took out the scroll of names as the applause died down. She began to call out the names. First years began to run towards the stool energetically, or walk towards it, nervously looking around. "RAVENCLAW, SLYTHERIN, HUFFLEPUFF, HUFFLEPUFF." the hat would call out, until finally it said, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rebecca looked up instantly as she heard Gryffindor to see a little boy running towards the table. The boy ran towards Colin.

_That must be his brother_, Rebecca thought to herself. _Sure does act like him_, she thought as she heard him talk energetically.

The sorting continued as more children were called , until finally that hat called out "HUFFLEPUFF!", and the sorting ended. As soon as McGonagall grabbed the hat and stool and carried them away, Ron picked up his knife and fork, ready to eat.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, smiling at the students, some, namely Ron, who were waiting for him to finish talking so they could eat. "I only have to words to say to you." Dumbledore said to the many faces around him. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" called out Ron and Harry as the plates before them filled with food. The four of them began to load their plates, Ron immediately stuffing his face. Ron said something, however his mouth was full. Rebecca listened to Nearly Headless Nick who had began to talk. Apparently Peeves had caused some havoc in the kitchens. He had continued to talk until he was interrupted by a clanging sound, the result of Hermione knocking over her goblet.

"There are house-elves here?" Hermione asked, sounding rather shocked. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Of course." Nearly Headless Nick said with a nod of the head. Hermione went into a rather angry rant, questioning Nearly Headless Nick about the house-elves.

"Slave labor." Rebecca heard Hermione say. "That's what made this dinner." And she refused to eat. Ron tried to convince her to eat, tempting her with the fine foods around her, but she continued to refuse. The rest of them continued to eat until the last of the crumbs faded off of their plates. Dumbledore stood up and began talking, a smile on his face. He told then all about the objects that were forbidden, the usual things he said. However, this time, he gave out rather shocking news to certain people.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-House Quidditch cup will not take place this year." he said.

"What?" asked Harry, along with a few other people. Fred and George looked too shocked to say anything.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "It's not a big deal. It's just Quidditch." she said.

Harry looked at Rebecca, a shocked expression on his face, and then looked back at Dumbledore, shaking his head and muttering something that distinctly sound like, "Girls."

Dumbledore continued to talk, however he was interrupted by the sound of the door to the Great Hall banging open. A man stood in the doorway, a black traveling clock on him. The sound of the rain could be heard from behind him. As he walked, lightning flashed across the ceiling. One of the flashes of lightning lighted up his face, so Rebecca could see it clearly. She gasped as she saw the face, a chunk of his nose gone and his one vivid blue eye, the moved endlessly. The man continued to walk, either ignoring the gasps or not hearing them, up to Dumbledore. He sat down at one of the seats and the staff table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said, rather cheerfully. "Professor Moody."

Instead of the usual applause, Mad-Eye-Moody was introduced with silence, the only sound being the clapping of Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both stopped. Everybody just stared at him. "He's going to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Rebecca asked rather shocked. Hermione nodded her head, also rather shocked by his appearance. "But, he looks like….that." Rebecca said as Dumbledore began to talk. She hoped that Mad-Eye wasn't going to be as tough and scary as he looked.

"It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore said.

"You're JOKING!" called out Fred Weasley, sending the Great Hall into laughs.

Dumbledore continued to talk about the Triwizard Tournament, explaining what would happen. He then said something about a death toll. Hermione seemed rather worried about that, but Rebecca didn't mind much. Almost every year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her did something dangerous. He continued to talk, everyone listening intently. Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students of 17 or older are allowed to enter." Dumbledore said. This sent groans and noises of outrage throughout the Great Hall. Dumbledore continued to explain the rules. After a while, after which Rebecca had stopped listening, he finished. Every student got to their feet and began to rush out of the Great hall, towards the common rooms.

Rebecca walked along with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Fred and George complaining all the way. Rebecca wasn't really sure why they wanted to join so badly. Sure there was money involved, but it was dangerous. "People have died!" Hermione said, voicing what Rebecca was thinking. However, Fred just replied as though it were no big deal and continued to talk. Rebecca rolled her eyes and turned to Hermione.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through their minds." Rebecca said to Hermione. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"They act as though danger is nothing." she said as they walked up to the common room door. George said the password and they walked inside, Hermione glancing at the fire and muttering something under her breath. Rebecca rolled her eyes at Hermione, hearing her mutter slave labor. She turned to the boys, said goodnight, and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories behind Hermione.

Rebecca could still hear Hermione muttering under her breath. "Really Hermione. It's not that big of a deal. The house-elves like doing work. They don't want to be paid." she said.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked, rather angrily.

Rebecca just shook her head and got into bed. "Goodnight Hermione." she said over Hermione's rather loud muttering.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N I'm back! Well, I was never gone, but I hadn't updated this in, like, two moths. So here you go! I'm sorry about the long wait. I skipped some parts in the book, because then I'd probably be writing this word for word so...here you go!)**

"Well, that was an…interesting lesson." Rebecca said as they walked out of Mad-Eye Moody's classroom.

"That's one way to put it." Hermione said. Apparently, she didn't find the lesson as great as the people around them, talking in awed voices.

"It was a good lesson. It was just," Rebecca began, pausing to find the right word, "different than our usual lessons." They continued to walk, however they stopped as they saw Neville, standing alone, staring with a horrified expression on is face, the same expression he had during the lesson.

"Um, Neville?" Hermione asked gently, walking towards him.

"Oh, hello Hermione." Neville said in an odd tone. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it?"

"Are you alright?" Rebecca asked, looking at Neville.

"Oh, yes. Of course." he said in the same tone. However, they couldn't continue asking him, for a clunking noise could be heard behind them. They turned to see Professor Moody, limping towards them. He called to Neville. Neville looked even more frightened at the thought of being with Moody, however he followed him anyways. They watched as Neville walked away with Moody, and then continued to walk towards the Great Hall, to eat their dinner.

Rebecca ate her dinner, listening to Ron and Harry talk and watching Hermione quickly eat her food. Hermione stood up and walked away, towards the library. "What does she even do in the library?" Rebecca asked.

"It's the library." Ron said between bites. "She can't be doing anything interesting."

"I'm going to go see." Rebecca said, pushing her empty plate away from her and standing up.

"You're going to go to the library?" Ron asked in disbelief. Rebecca nodded her head. "That sounds like a waste of time." She rolled her eyes and walked away.

_Waste of time .The library is not a waste of time. There's….books in there….and stuff…, _Rebecca thought to herself as she walked towards the library. She was deep in thought, not paying much attention to where she was going, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she said, however stopped. "Oh, it's just you." She had bumped into Draco.

"Your apology is accepted." Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Where are you even going?" he asked. "To the library?" he asked sarcastically.

"What? No. Do you really think I have nothing better to do than go to the library?" Rebecca asked.

"You're going to the library, aren't you?"

"Yes. But it's not like I really want to go. I just want to see what Hermione finds so interesting in there." she said.

"Books. She finds the books interesting 'Becca." Draco said.

"Wait. Who said you could call me 'Becca?" Rebecca asked. Only her closest friends could call her 'Becca, and even then she didn't really like it.

"I said I could call you that and I'm sticking with it." Draco said with a smirk. "Now if you don't mind, I really should be getting to dinner." He began to walk past her, however he stopped and looked at her. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss before walking away, leaving Rebecca shocked.

She didn't know what to think or say, and by the time she was ready to yell at him, he was gone. She muttered angrily to herself as she walked towards the library, to Hermione. "Hermione!" she called out as she stepped into the library.

"Shh." Madame Pince said to Rebecca.

"Sorry." she whispered at her. "Hermione." she called out quietly. She found Hermione sitting in front of a table, a sheaf of parchment, a book, and a box in front of her. Rebecca took a seat next to her. "What's in the box?" she asked, opening it. There was many badges, all with S.P.E.W on them. "What's spew?" she asked.

"Not spew. S.P.E.W." Hermione whispered to her, not looking up from the book.

"Do I want to know?" Rebecca asked.

"The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare." Hermione said, looking up from the book and closing it.

"Oh." Rebecca said, picking up a badge and twirling it around between her fingers.

"You don't know what that means, do you?" Hermione asked, looking at Rebecca.

"No clue." Rebecca said, putting the badge back in the box.

"The house elves!" Hermione said loudly.

"Shh." Madame Pince called out to them.

"Come on. Let's go." Hermione said, picking up the sheaf of parchment and the box, walking out of the library with Rebecca.

"So, you were saying? About the house elves?" Rebecca asked as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, yes." Hermione said. "Did you know elf enslavement has been going on for centuries? Well, I plan on putting a stop to it." she said.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew that Hermione wouldn't listen to her if she told her that the house elves liked being enslaved.

"So, would you like to join?" Hermione asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "The house elves like being enslaved." she said. Hermione was about to argue, however they were now at the Gryffindor common room. Rebecca opened the portrait hole and stepped in before Hermione. She took the seat next to Harry and glanced at his homework, rolling her eyes as she saw his answers.

"What's in the box?" Harry asked, pointing at it.

"You don't want to know." Rebecca said, however Hermione showed them the badges that were in the box.

"Spew?" Harry asked.

At this, Rebecca groaned, knowing Hermione would explain it to them.

Hermione also groaned. "Not spew. S.P.E.W" she said. "society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Never heard of it." Ron said.

"Of course you haven't. I just started it."

"How many members do you have?"

"Well, if you two join, three," Hermione said, glaring at Rebecca, "because Rebecca here didn't want to join.

"I already told you. House elves like being enslaved." Rebecca said. "If they knew you were doing this, they'd be insulted."

Ron groaned. "Is that what this is about?" he asked.

Hermione ignored the two. "We should start recruiting members. Ron, you're treasurer, Harry, you're secretary. Rebecca, if you'd like to join, you could be vice president." Hermione said in a tempting voice.

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm completely against this, as are the house elves." she said. Hermione rolled her eyes. There was a silence as Hermione smiled at Harry and Ron, occasionally sending Rebecca glares. A faint _tap, tap,_ could be heard, breaking the silence.

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed, standing up and running towards the window, opening it. He began to take the letter off of her leg.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

Harry began to read the letter out loud to them.

_Harry_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore - they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._

_I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron, Hermione, and Rebecca. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_**Sirius**_

Rebecca wasn't very sure what to think about the letter. Of course, it was bad that Sirius was coming back. He was risking being caught. However, she really did want to see him again. She came back to her senses as she heard Harry slam his fists against the table.

'I'm going to bed." Harry said, walking up the stairs.

"I think I'm going to go to bed too." Rebecca said. She began to walk up the stairs, calling out "Goodnight." to them.

As she put on her pajamas and lied down in bed, she thought. However, she didn't just think about the possibility of Sirius coming back. She also thought about Draco. Why did he kiss her? And as much as she hated to admit it, why did she sort of like it?


End file.
